Rei Rukh
(Midfielder) |number= 9 (Perfect Cascade) 10 (El Dorado Team 03) |element= Earth |team= Perfect Cascade El Dorado Team 03 |seiyuu= Yutaka Kouno |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 031 (Chrono Stone)}} Rei Rukh (レイ・ルク, Rei Ruku) is the captain and a midfielder for Perfect Cascade. He also plays as a midfielder for El Dorado Team 03. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Perfect Cascade's captain. He executes Sakamaki's commands faithfully."'' Appearance He has a pale skin tone and short gray hair. His eyes are teal and his pupils are diamond-shaped. Plot (Chrono Stone) Cretaceous Era He first appeared in episode 31, talking to someone on a device. He was in the same cavern as Rockstar, in front of her. He reappeared in episode 32 on the top of a hill and teleported Raimon to a soccer field. They launched the Plan Fourteen, which was destructing Raimon. Before the debut of the match, Rei told Raimon Rockstar's death would prevent them from Mixi Maxing her with one of the players, and that their chances to win were zero. Perfect Cascade won the match by a devastating score of 19-0, then Rei tried to mind-control them, but Tochan called a rampage of dinosaurs which allowed Raimon to leave the field. In episode 33, Rei appeared and teleported Raimon to the soccer field. Along with his team, they launched the Plan Sixteen, which was to beat Raimon. Again, Rei told them their chances to win were near zero. But after the kick-off, Raimon's players immediately used their Mixi Maxes, at which Rei answered it was useless. He used Plasma Shadow, an artificial keshin, and stole the ball, then passed to the others players who did the same. Due to Torb's and Nanobana's keshins, Raimon succeeded to defend the goal, but Sakamaki ordered Rei to use Optical Fiber, which they did. Perfect Cascade scored several goals, while Raimon's unique attempt to score had failed. Then, dinosaurs arrived to the field, disturbing the match and Raimon's players, but not Perfect Cascade's who were avoiding them easily. The match continued in episode 34. Rei told Raimon the match was now an infinite loop. As Fei succeeded his Mixi Max with Big and summoned his keshin, Kousoku Toushi Robin, Rei said it wasn't enough to score, which became false as Fei scored. Later, after Raimon's second goal, Sakamaki commanded Rei to use the "Normal Dive Mode" instead of the "Practice Mode" they had been playing with. This made the players being faster and stronger, passing through Keshin Armed and hitting the players who owned these. As Sakamaki suddenly was interrupted by Toudou's call, he and the rest of the team left the match. During the travel, Sakamaki told Rei the Second Stage Children were attacking El Dorado's base. They arrived at the headquarters to protect the elders, near the end of the episode. King Arthur's Era In the next episode, Rei Rukh was challenged by SARU to beat Matsukaze Tenma as they weren't to able so far, in which he answered he was wrong, as it only was a question of time. In episode 36, Rei was under the appearance of a dark knight and was controlling Master Dragon. In the episode 37, Rei appeared in Master Dragon's cavern. As Raimon's Entaku no Kishi arrived in it, he commanded Master Dragon to attack them, particularly King Arthur. However, due to Arthur's Excalibur, Master Dragon was beaten and fell into the lake near a field. Then, Rei revealed him to be the dark knight and his team appeared. At the beginning of the match, he and his teammates changed their mode to "Hyper Dive Mode", which shocked Raimon as they were androids. In the next episode, Rei Rukh, along with the others members of Perfect Cascade, used their Keshin and surrounded Fei who was advancing through the field. Then, they all used Keshin Armed together at the same time. The match became totally led by them, until Nanobana and Tenma succeeded their Mixi Maxes, respectively with Master Dragon and King Arthur, which made the match turn in Raimon's favor. Perfect Cascade lost 4-3 the match and then retreated. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he reappeared with the others El Dorado captains. As he saw Raimon's players, he didn't seem to be that happy. Later, Gouenji Shuuya announced the members of El Dorado Team 03, of which he would be the coach, and Rei was placed in it. During El Dorado Team 03's meeting in episode 40, Kirino asked him if Perfect Cascade had faced Second Stage Children's teams once. However, he answered they didn't, thus letting Tenma's team with no indication about the adverse teams' style of play. He reappeared in episode 44. As the match opposing his team and Garu was about to start, he told Tenma the database had been updated, and that he would now consider him as the captain, which surprised him and the others players. Then, the match started. In episode 46, Rei Rukh stopped Fei from advancing through the field, which surprised him. Wonderbot then noticed he was an android, and thus wasn't affected by the headaches which Fei had caused to the others players. He used his Hyper Dive Mode and got the ball from one of Garu's players, and used his Keshin, Plasma Shadow and then used Keshin Armed with it. He targeted the goal, and made a shoot.However, Chet was able to catch it using his Keshin, Hakubishin Tamazusa's Shikigami Lines. He passed the ball to his teammates, which started making mighty shoots in direction of Rei Rukh. Later, Pino's shoot made Rei Rukh malfunction. He reappeared during the match between Chrono Storm and The Lagoon along with some members from Protocol Omega. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Rei, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Rau Sem *'Photo': Little Bitty goal *'Photo': Great Waterfall *'Photo': Hologram Ball After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 107 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Technique': 121 *'Block': 98 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 104 *'Catch': 83 *'Lucky': 50 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Fully Upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Offense Command 11' *'SH Shoot Command 20' *'SK Anteikan' *'SH Extend Zone' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'OF Offense Command 11' *'SH Shoot Command 20' *'SK Anteikan' *'SH Extend Zone' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 20' *'OF Offense Command 18' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF Level 0' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF Level 0' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Everybody' **'SK Dribble Plus 20' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'CS Boss Charas' *'P. Heiba Robots' Gallery Ray Rukh's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game.PNG|Rei Rukh's first appearance in the Chrono Stone game. Rei teleporting Raimon (CS 32 HQ).PNG|Rei teleporting Raimon to a soccer field. Shindou's Armed broken by Rei's shoot (CS 34 HQ).PNG|Shindou's Armed broken by Rei's shoot. Rei revealed to be the Dark Knight (CS 37 HQ).PNG|Rei revealed to be the Dark Dragon's Knight. Rei's appearance in Hyper Dive Mode (CS 37 HQ).PNG|Rei's appearance in Hyper Dive Mode. Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow Armed CS 38 HQ 15.PNG|Rei Rukh Armed. Rei malfunctioned CS 46 HQ.PNG|Rei after malfunctioning. IG-12-014.PNG|Rei Rukh in the TCG. Rei Rukh in Raimon uniform.png|Rei Rukh in Raimon uniform while in El Dorado Team 3. Rei Rukh gets hit in the face.png|Rei Rukh gets hit in the face which is the caused to his malfunctioning. Trivia *Unlike other captains from El Dorado, he has a blue Sphere Device. *Just like the other players from Perfect Cascade, he never shows emotions in his voice. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin Armed User